


Just give me a reason

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Star Trek Bingo [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kirk is jealous, Spock and Leonard assure him that everything will be fine





	Just give me a reason

James T. Kirk didn't do jealousy all that much. To be honest, he really didn't need to be jealous over anything. He had two of the most amazing boyfriends that he could ask for. A very nerdy and endearing half Vulcan by the name of Spock and a testy other boyfriend named Bones. He didn't need to get jealous. He loved them and they loved him. 

 

Well, as of late he wasn't so sure. Kirk still loved them and he wasn't sure if they still loved him. 

 

These last few months had been nothing but fights among the three of them, arguments over nothing that always lead to something. 

 

He didn't like it one bit. 

 

To add salt to the wound, and to the fact that Kirk was currently staring daggers into the back of the pretty new cadet’s head had nothing to do with what he was feeling.  

 

Zekei Anderson, 21 (much younger than Kirk currently was) bright eyed and beautiful with dark curls that landed neatly on his shoulders. His eyes were blue,  _ a startling blue that can light up a million stars  _ according to most of the women and men that Kirk overheard normally on his way the bridge. 

 

Currently Zekei was sitting in front of Kirk. 

 

Lunch was supposed to be between him and his boyfriends in their quarters, and this would have been a chance for the three of them to sit and talk about whatever was on their mind and to get back to their relationship,  however they needed to speak with Zekei about who knows what and that left Kirk to sit alone while they laughed, and even Bones made a gesture towards the cadet that had Kirk seeing green. 

 

“I would love to cross train!” Zekei shouted. “I mean I always believed that it was best to learn more than one thing when dealing with Starfleet and I would be more than happy to learn everything that I can.” 

 

The way that he spoke the words, the way that his body leaned into Spock's had Kirk freaking out in his mind. 

 

Maybe...

 

The plastic fork in Kirk's hand snapped in two. 

 

“Jealous?” 

 

Gaila took a seat next to Kirk. She placed her tray in front of her and began to eat slowly. Her eyes focused on the scene that Kirk couldn't turn away from. 

 

“No.” 

 

A lie. 

 

“Yes.’’ Gaila reiterated. “Jimmy I can sense it. You're definitely jealous and you should be.” 

 

Kirk quickly turned to her, eyes wide and filled with a tiny amount of anger. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

Gaila shrugged. “I work with that little douchebag. I don't know if its it's to advance his career or if he's just horny all the time but he has expressed interest in fucking your boyfriends. And well, everyone and their mother know that the three of you have had some issues in the last few weeks. I'm never one to interfere with someone's future in Starfleet but if he is planning on stealing away the two men that you love, you have to do something about it. I'm your friend, your happiness makes me happy. Maybe stop walking on eggshells around each other and talk to those boys.” 

 

There's silence between the two of them as he turned back toward the group in front of him. Zekei had one hand resting on Spock's and another resting on Bones’ shoulder. 

 

The jealousy, the anguish that he felt inside if him boiled to the top. 

 

Kirk stood quickly and rushed out of the mess hall. He ignored the calls of his boyfriends. 

 

                                           ~•~

 

“Jim?” Spock's voice cut through the silence of their quarters. Kirk had entered the room, turned all the lights off and just laid in bed. His mind began running in overdrive at the possibility that he could lose them to someone with less baggage than he had, someone younger and smarter than he was in his days at the academy. “Lights on.” 

 

The lights powered on quickly. It didn't bother Kirk. He still stared at the ceiling. 

 

“Come on sweetheart.” Bones dipped the bed. Cool fingers rested on Kirk's cheek, drawing his eyes to stare at him. “You stormed out of the mess hall like a bat out of hell. What's up?” 

 

Spock was on the other side of him, mirroring the exact same motions as Bones. 

 

“And do not say nothing is wrong. It's those sentiments and thoughts that have us currently where we are now. Talk to us Jim. We need to understand what's happening in your mind.” 

 

Kirk sits up, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stared ahead at the wall. 

 

“I got jealous okay.” Kirk whispered. 

 

“Jealous? Of what?” Bones added. “What do you have to be jealous over? Who do you have to be jealous over? There's no one here that could---" 

 

The look on Kirk's face shut Bones up, Kirk began to speak. 

 

“Zekei. I saw how he was towards the both of you and how the both of you responded. I mean I understand if neither of you want anything to do with me anymore. I've been nothing but a problem since we started dating and even then, long before that. It's my fault that we're in a fight right now. I need to learn… I need to be better for the both of you and that isn't happening and maybe, just maybe Zekei could be a better fit for the both of you.” 

 

Spock and Bones pulled him into a tight hug, it was Spock who spoke first. 

 

“We all have parts to work on within ourselves and yes, Jim you can be a handful--”

 

“Understatement of the century.” Bones muttered and both men ignored him. 

 

“However we all need to work on each other and talk to each other more than we do. I will never leave you. McCoy will never leave you. We both love and adore you more than anything in this world.  Just speak with us whenever you have doubts, when you don't feel like something is right between the three of us, please talk to us.” 

 

Kirk rested his head on Spock's chest, wrapped a hand around Bones’. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah. You're right.”

 

Spock kissed him, followed by Bones and soon Kirk felt a little relief wash over him. 

 

Things will get better. 


End file.
